finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie (Final Fantasy VII)
Jessie , known as Jesse in a demo release, is a non-player character in Final Fantasy VII, and a member of AVALANCHE together with Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Tifa. Cloud is given the option to flirt with her at times. Profile Appearance Jessie is a young woman with brown eyes and medium-length brown hair tied into a ponytail. In Hoshi wo Meguru Otome, it is mentioned she is about Aerith's age. She wears a blue top with metal armor and brown gloves, and knee-length green shorts. Personality Jessie is the technical expert of AVALANCHE, and is the one who builds the bombs AVALANCHE uses in their raids on the Mako Reactors, following the plans of the original, more violent AVALANCHE. Jessie roughly acts as Barret's second-in-command, overseeing AVALANCHE's plans. She develops a crush on Cloud and does a poor job of hiding it. Despite being the technical expert at AVALANCHE, Jessie is pained by insecurities, and if a mission goes awry she is quickly to blame herself. Story ''Final Fantasy VII During the bombing mission on the Sector 1 Reactor Jessie comes with a code that opens a door inside the Mako Reactor, and comes down in an elevator with Barret and Cloud. After Cloud and Barret have set up the bomb and are evacuating Cloud must help Jessie up, or else she won't be able to open the door to leave the reactor. AVALANCHE escapes the reactor in time and Jessie declares the mission a success, before they part ways and head to the train back to the Midgar Slums. During the train ride Jessie shows Cloud the miniature model of Midgar on a computer terminal and tells Cloud of her fascination with computers. Back in Sector 7 slums Jessie heads to the AVALANCHE secret headquarters in 7th Heaven where she watches the news, marveling that a bomb built by her is in the news. She promises the next bomb will be even bigger. The next day AVALANCHE sets off to their next target, Sector 5 Reactor. Jessie has made everyone a fake ID card to get past the train's security check, but because of the previous day's attack on Sector 1 Reactor, the system has been updated and the group are found to be holding forged IDs and are forced to jump off the train. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie stay behind when Cloud, Tifa and Barret jump off the train first, Jessie disguised as a train conductor. If Cloud talks to her, he can compliment her on her disguise, or tell her it needs a more work. This answer affects the affection value toward Tifa. On their way to bomb the Sector 5 Reactor, the party comes across Jessie who apologizes for the faulty ID and feels the reason they got caught in the train is her fault. She promises to make an even better ID for the next mission. When Shinra Electric Power Company attacks the Sector 7 pillar Jessie is found wounded on the stairs. She is glad she could talk to Cloud one last time, and says since many people died because of their actions, this is their punishment. Jessie dies when Shinra brings down the upper plate on Sector 7, destroying the sector. Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Jessie appears to Aerith within the Lifestream when she thinks of Cloud and Tifa, and Jessie's remnants respond to their names. Jessie causes Aerith to call Biggs and Wedge and the three are happy to hear Cloud joined AVALANCHE officially, and the group is fighting a larger threat, but tell Aerith they are fated to never be absorbed into the Lifestream due to the lives they took while alive. Jessie asks Aerith to leave them because she must still have a task to fulfill before she is absorbed, and being near them will only taint her with their sinful memories and inflict their fate on her. As they leave Aerith calls to them and tells them their deaths helped save people by delaying Shinra, allowing more of Sector 7's people, including Marlene, to evacuate in time. Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Jessie is introduced in Patch 2.3 as the Deputy President of Garlond Ironworks. Her appearance is very similar to her ''Final Fantasy VII counterpart, being a young female Midlander Hyur with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Jessie appears alongside Biggs and Wedge as a trio of Black Mages in a research laboratory. She offers Chocobo Dispel Tonics in exchange for Essences. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game ''.]] Jessie appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with her Tetsuya Nomura artwork. Her card is Thunder-elemental. Other media Games In Kingdom Hearts, a character named appears in . Jessie is the owner of an Accessory shop in Twilight Town, and appears together with Biggs and Wedge. She looks different from the Jessie from Final Fantasy VII, as she has blonde hair and wears blue. She plays a bit of a role at the beginning of the game, being the first character the player can talk to using . Gallery Etymology Trivia *Jessie has a high-resolution model of her upper body, used in the scene where she and Cloud look at the Midgar map. *Characters using the models of Jessie and Biggs are seen in Elmyra's flashback at the train station. It is unknown whether these are meant to be the same characters or not. One possibility is they are the same characters at a younger age using their ordinary models due to not wanting to create new models for the scene. de:Jesse it:Jessie fr:Jessie Category:Final Fantasy VII Non-player characters Category:Chocobo Series Characters Category:Hoshi wo Meguru Otome Characters